Love is Here, and Now You're Gone
by WablooSwabloo
Summary: Bella Swan is a new student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After being sorted into Hufflepuff house, despite her dreams of Gryphindor, she struggles to find herself and to fit in. Can Bella find her way in this strange new school?
1. xFleatingMemoriesofTrueLovesLostX

...Lost.X

I get off the hogwards express and take a deep breath of the cold musty English air. Then I start to choke, t' sjust so wet and british here.

Sudeeenly, a very sexy man. Wow I thought to myself I made a good choice transfering to this school fromo Forks.

"Hi, I'm sexy" he says.

"yeas" I answered.

I snapped out of my efeminite daydream.

"Are you Bella Swan?" he asked me, unintentionalyl seductive.

"Why yes, hwo did you know?"

"They said you were the most beautiful girl, andt hey were right!" he said. "My name is Edward," he continued, "we are disabled."

I thought ofr a socond how plaing and boring looking the British students muts be fi he thoguht I was pretty. I am actually quite plain! Then I realized what welse he had said. "Wait, we are disableD?"

I snapped out of it again.

"Hi I am Draco," he said, "I'm supposed to show you around before you gets orted." He slicked back his greasy hair. It glowed in the moonlight like a lotus blossom in the oonlight.

"Hi Draco" I said shyly. "My name Is Bella Swan."

"Yes I know I already said that you dunce," said raco.

"oh" I felt really embarassed then started to walk towards the school howgarts. If eell and hurt my fce. I was even more embarased!!

Draco laughed at me. "Are you okay?" he said but clearly didn't mean it he was laughing relaly hard ok. Then he muttered "Fruggin Moodbloods" under his breath.

I was so flustered it was like a billion moths fluttering inside my belly as if they were really active from having eaten the normal butterflies. "W-What's a Mudblood?" i managed to choke out without crying the tears I was so forcefully holding ack.

"You re disabled," draco said.

I was starting tl queston my decision to come to Howbarts, but I figured there were so few witches in America it was a shame to let my rare taletns go to waste."

"Come on, then," he said.

I followed DRraco into the rich palatial castle, adorned with gothic arches and flying buttresses. I looked up at a large stained glass window depicting the crucification of Godrick Gryphindor. I knew who whe was because I had read a book about him before I came. I am really hoping to get sorte din to Gryphindor, I'm not very brave but I have had to do some brae things and I would like to be theat. I almsot cried with awe looking at the stained glass window when Draco butted in:

"Patehtic."

"What??"

"Godorick Gryphindor was a faggot." then he walksed away.

My eyes stareted to water. Started to leak alittle. So far I was not having a good experience at all! Hogwarts sucked! A voice behind me said, "what are you doing here? You ingoramous ful!"

I thought at firs thtat mabye he was tyring to help me because he recognized I was lost! But then I heard you ignoramous fool and realized he was just another stupid hogwarts poopyface. Just like the rest.

"liSTEn HERE!" I yelled, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU OR ANYONE ELSE'S PROBLEM IS BUT I'M GNOT GOING TO AKE IT NO ONE HAS BTEEN TREATING ME NICE AT ALL AND YOU ARE AN INGORAMOUS FOOL PLEASE HELP I'm lost" and then I started to cry for real. Then he gave me detention.

"See me after you get sorted, stupid." he said as he lead me to the great hall by my ear. Of course, I didn't know that was wat it was yet.

xXx

The great hall was amaing! It was so big! I coudl ee everyone1 It turns out british studenets aren't ugly or plaing after all a lot of them were very pretty. I felt very plain just like in Forks. There were a lot o boys there but Draco is my only love so I didn't py them much mind. I hope he notices me during the soritng, but I see him and he doesn't look like he's paying much attention.

Therea re 3 other people lines up to be sorted. Not many transfer students come to HOgwarts, so the trasnsfer sortings are very short and don't have much people.

A tall man in glittering star-spangled uprlple robes and a pointy merlin hat who was gangly like Johnny Weir (the ice skater) came up to the podeum at the head of the great hall, framed majetstically by 3 corbel arches and more stained glass windows, as well as lights shining through from the glass parts of the ceiling.

"I am honeored today to hold an foficial transfer sorting!" he said, then he went on for a while about the standards and all that we would be held to, it was boring like at everyother shcool's orientation ceremonies. Then he stepped aside and an older looking woman with glasses and a figf fat hat came up to the podium and called the first name.

"Amber Snazzletooth!"

A cute strawberry blonde girl walked up to the front of the great hall where a hairy fat giant man put a strange hat with a face on her. we sat for a moment and then the hat yelled:

"Gryphindor!"

I was jealous!

"Francis Portermouth!"

This time it was a small mousy dark-haired boy. He was very small and I doubted he was a transfer but I guess he hasd to be since it was not the start of the year.

"Ravenclas!" said the hat!

I was jealous but I wanted to be in grhypinord more.

When are htey going to call me? Shouldn't this go alphebetically? Should I just walk up? I started to move towards the puidum but then professor McGonalgel shouted:

"Crucious Georgenuddle!"

A fat portly Asian boy walked up to the podium. Th ehat had only touched his head when it yelled:

"SLITHERIN!"

I wondered if I could be put into slytherin too. It seemed like amybe a good house for me, after all I am very ambitions, and I love Draco who was wearing a green slytherin carf, but I don't know that I am eveil I have heard that a lot fo bad wizards come form that house.

Finally, my anem was called.

"Bella Swan!"

I ran up to the podum, but tirpped on the way up! At first the room was respectfully silent but then I heard Draco let out a snort.

"DEATH NOT MOODBLOODS"

A quarter of the room where he was standing erupted in laughter.

"NOW NOWW" yelled professor Mcgonagaled "CALM DOWN. FIVE HUNDRED POINTS FROOM SLYTHERIN."

"NOW WE'LL NEVER WIN THE HOSUEC UP" someone yelled

"Way to go!" said someone else.

"Yeah way to go Draco" said a boy from the gryphindor sectiono with jet black hair and a strange lightning shaped scar on his forehead. He ws so hot. I knew I had found a new love at that moment. Draco wasn't for me, this boy was! And he was wearing gryphindoro colors! My fate was sealed!

"Come along then" said McGoogle" wlk it off"

I walked up to the stool net to the podium and sat down the hat was placed on my head.

The soritng hat says and does nothing.

"WHY ISN'T IT DOING ANYTHING"  
I yelled

"Just give it taime, said McGonalge," what has the hat said to you?"

NOTHING!

"Well just wati he mus be thinking."

I swear n hour went by and nothing!

"PROFESSER I DON'T UNDERSTAND AM I NTO GETTING SORTED? I'M A WITCH RIGHT?"

She wokoe up. "This has never happened before I better make sure everything is alright witihthe hat. She picked it up and put it on her head.

"GRYPHINDOR!" shouted the hat.

"YAY!" I screamed.

"That's my house you dunce," said MCGonagle

"Oh" Said I.

"This is very starnge," said Professor McGonagle, "the hat says it can't read your thoughts.'

"Oh," said Bella. "thta's weird, wht house to I go into them?"

"Well, wher edo you feel like you belong?" asked Mcgonagle

"I always wanted to be in Gryphindor" I said.

"DENIED!" yelled the hat atop McGongles head. "YOU HAVE CRIED THREE TIMES SINCE ENTERING THIS BUILDING. THERE ISN OTHING BRAVE ABOUT YOU." my eyes leaked a little. "FOUR!"

"But I'm not evil for slytherin or smart for raelnclaw ro anythign I'm so plain!"

"HUFFLEPUFF BITCH" yelled the sorting hat.

And thus my fate as a badger was sealed.

xXx

After the soritng the boy with the scar walked up to me. "Hi," he said.

"Hey" I said shyly.

'Sorry your sorting sucked," he said."

"It's ok" I mumbled.

"My name is Harary Potter and I'm the choisen one," he said. "would you like to go out on a date with me?"

"Do you like body mods?" I asekd.

"Yes, I love htem," thinking of my old friend Jacon's hot sweaty body.

"Oh. my name is Bella. Nice to meet ou." "Would you like to show met o the hufflepuff dorms?"

"I HAV ENOC LUE WHERE THOSE ARE. I'M A GRYPHINDOR." he ran away shyly. I was shy too.

i eventually found my way through many twisted turning cobbled corridors and padded through the rustic carpeded halsls until I reached the tall entrance to the hufflepuff commonrooms and doorms. I tired to get in but the door wouldn't open!

"HALT" siad the paitning. "WHO GOES THERE?"

"Who said that?"

"ME" said the still life "I AM THE PAINTING WHO GUARDS HUFFLEPUFF."

"Oh, I, um"

"You need to very fi who you are before I can let you in you mlust be a hufflepuff."

"Bella sSwan" I said

"OK go ahead" the apinting swung the door open into my face.

"OW"!

"Sorry but you should watch where you're going" said the painting. i walked into the dorm and it was empty. I found my empty bed and empties my suitcase onot the empty bed. Then I realized I just wanted to cry. I empited the things off of my bed onto the floor under my bed and cried myself to slepe. I hate Briatin. I hate Forsk. I hte everything. I love you, Harry Potter. 


	2. xYourLoveisLikeDrugsx

..Truth.x

The mext day in potionsI woke up in the morning and decided to get some preakfast from the great hall. I like cooking my own breaksfast better and I wish I oculd do that instead like back in forks. This is so stupid.

They made weird british food but luckly the magical plates of food gae me biscuits and gravy and grits. I'm glad I could get some american food in britain. Everyone else had bangers but I like American food better. I saw Harry sitting at a table eating an English muffin so I sat next time.

"Hey" I said

'Good morning," he said.

"You're not supposed to sit at the gryphindor table," said a frizzy headed nosey bookish mousey geeky buck-toothed but still strangely attractive looking girl sitting next to a redheaded freckled young-looking boy sitting next to Harry.

"Cut her a break, Hermione" said the redehad, "she's kind of hot." he whispered a bit

The girl looked like she had just been punched in the face, or worse yet, something more tender like punched in the breastular area when she was on her period (sorry for the tmi).

"She's new' said harry sympathetically.

"Sorry for Hermione said the red head "she thinks she's hot stuff."

hermione ran form the table looking sobbing hysterically.

"She'll come off it" said the redhead. "Why don't you sit down next to me where she was."

I did. Then I looked into his eyes. He was the most attractive ginger I'd ever seen but not as good looking asHarry.

'What's that you're eating?" said Ron looking at my plate. He as eating bangers and an english muffin with a bit of blood pudding on it.

"Biscuits and Grayv" I said "i guess it's an american thing."

"Wow!" said Harry" "I've never heard of that!"

"Yeah well I guess it's an american thing."

"Do you eat bangers in America?" asked Ron.

Yes but we call them sausages there."

"What do you call bangers and mash then?"

"Disgusting."

Ron looked ashamed.

"Tell us more about America!" said Harry Ron looked athusiastic.

"America is boring and rainy all the time."

"So is England" said both of them in unsiono.

i felt like we bonded.

xXx

my first class of the day was poitions with professors snape. i was scared of himb ecause he'd been mean to me earlier. He had a big nose, bigger than most Americans.

i wlaked into the dingy poorly-lit scummy cobweb-littered room and saw that Rond, Harry, and Hermione were sitting to the right. Draco was also sitting in front. But a bunch of other students ahd taken all the seats near them. Harry and ron waved to me to sit with them but there as no room. Suddenly I saw the most beautiful face I had ever seen. He didn't look me in the eye but he was like ag reek statue. He looked really hungry like the wolf. He made me uncomfortable because he radiated some strange energy.

I sat down alone away form everyone. Snape because the class.

"Sit down you simlpetons" said Snape.

everyone sat down except me.

"Why are you staning?" he yelled?

"I have craps!" I said. I feel over and writehd in extreme pain, I have unortunate genetics and sometimes kidneystones.

"You dunce!" he said and then he told me I should "just kill yourself you are a terrible moodblood with tainted genes."

"I'M SORRY I'M A GIRL!" I yelled angrily. I wasn't even wearing jeans.

Then he took a thousand points from hufflepuff. "I have never een such a shameful display of weakness."

"NOW YOU'LL NEVER WIN THE HOUSE CUP" said Draco and the slytherins we had class wiht rejouced because they were no longer in last place.

"Five points to slytherin for positive behavior" sayd Snape. "Everyone sit down now I'm going to put you into partners do do this potions assignent."

I was scared becaus this is my first postions class. What if I mesed up?

"Bella you can work with Edward" said Snape after he partnered anyone else.

I forgot all baout Harry but I didn't lite on.

"What di dyou get for this first one?" Edward said coldly?

"I got twenty three karblarkins' I said, 'what dd you get ofr nmer two?

"A mandrake, three?"

"A bezwar and two knuffles."

we didn't say much behind that.

xXx

At the great hall at lunch I couldn't fnd edward but I was a little scared of hi anyway. I sat with herry and hermione and ron again so because of that.

"Sorry baout earlier" said Hermione "I was a real betch."

"It's fine." I said statistically.

"So how about working with Edward?" asked Harry. his asian eys slanted curiously.

"it was ok I said

"He's so weird" said Hermione

"Come off it" Ron said then paused "No he is wierd. And yet strangely attractive..." he trailed off.

"Weird?" I saked, "How is he weird?"

And then he shot himself. He just loved me too much.

I snaped out of it. Suddenly there was a flurry of owls into the roo. They dropped letters on us for everyone but me, but one letter did hit me in the eye. It had in big angry red letters: VLOCEMORT IS BACK.

I didn't know what tht meant or who it was for so I put it in my bag to give to them alter. then I said "Does that happen often?"

"OH yes" said Harry "just about every day every year."

"Oh. Is aid "I guess I got distracted though what's weird about Edard?"

"Well he is part of the Cullen family" said HErmione smartly. "Those Cullens are all incestuous."

"They aren't reallhy" said Ron.

"Yeah well something si strange about them" said Harry. "They are all in the asame family but all dating."

"Yeah, said Hermione." Just then the cullens wlaked in, there were 5 of them.

SHe continued on. "Those two are Alice and Jasper' she said pointed to the first two. One was a small girl with fluffy black hair and the other was a curly blonde jew. "The two behind them are rosalie and emett. They are both couples."

"Incest!" hissed Harry. Ron tsk-tsked.

"Pass the fish and chips said ron."

xXx

The next day in potions I sat next to Edward on purepose. We got put into a group by Snape again.

"WHY CAN'T I RAD YOUR MIND?" Edward muttered

"What?" I aasked

Snappledapple looked at us like he could tell we werne't talking about calss

"Why can't I figure out this problem?" Edward said

"Here let me help you, maybe it's because you are disabled."

"I'm not a full moodblood " said Edward "I'm only hafl. Wow, you have a knack for poitons."

"Yeah I'm surpised too I guess it just comes ntatural to me."

after class I asked Draco if whe wanted to study together on Friday. He told me to "fuck off, moodblood.. I don't need to waste my time with a meridial moron."

"Did you know that word used to be used to describe retards?" I said angrily "it's really offensive."

He llooked surprised. "Wow, maye your smarter than I thought modblood," he said. "Meet me at Hogsmeade Friday at 3 PM. Oh no! That was when I had a date with Edward! At least I knew he would be there then and I was planning on meating him on surprised.

I thought about it. Draco hwas funnally starting to respect me. I had better do it!

"Make it 2:30" I said smartly. 


	3. xTheDreamsinWhichYou'reDyingX

There was anew student sitting next to me at the great hall table next day. By the colours of her scarf I could tell that she was in Huffelpuff. Something abouther bothered me maybe it was her demeaner or her face orher house pride but I didn't want to sit next to her. Unfortunately it was the onlyseat still open so I took it.  
"Hey what's up" she said.  
"NOthing" I answered surly.  
"Oh ok. What's your name."  
"Bella" I told her.  
"I'm Clara and I'min Hufflepuff" she answered.  
"Hi Clara and I'm in Hufflepuff" I answered.  
"You don't have to be a bitch" she said to me.  
"Sorry I have a lot on my mind."  
"Like what?" she asked me but her facewas contorted into sick amusement.  
"You."  
"YOu're a dumb bitch" Clara said and she stormed off.

The next day I had Charms class with the Slytherins and Draco was there. I felt like his eyes could stare deeply into my soul, which was a new feeling for me because no one can read my thoughts. I wonder if he could or if he just had that era about him.

Clara sat down next to me. Shit. I hate that bitch.

"Are you oggling Draco?" she said slyly, her eyes were slanted like a sly foxes but it turned out she was just Asian.  
"NO!" I said defensively.  
"You totally are!" she said and laughed.  
I turned bright red. "I'll have you know-" I started indignantly-  
"That he's undressing you with his eyes!"  
"NO!" I screamed so loud that the entire class was looking at me. I turned even redder, so red that it looped back around and was almost blue, that's how red it turned. I had to make a quick save, "I DON'T WANT TO DATE YOU!" I said.  
Clara looked hurt and confused, maybe she really did want to date me.  
"I'll have you know," I whispered with frustration, "that Draco and I are not like that, in fact I am going to have a wizard's duel with him at Hogsemade after class."  
Clara looked shocked. "Wow! A wizard's duel!"  
"Don't tell anyone" I hissed.  
"I wouldn't," she answered, "I want to watch!"

Charms class went really badly. I was partnered with Clara. I accidentally messed up my good luck charm and it blew up in Clara's face. "OH MY GOD!" The professor yelled.  
"I'm sorry!" I yelled.  
Draco looked over at me cynically. "She did that on purpose!~" he said. "I heard them fighting and she wanted to hurt that girl!"  
THe professor ran to Clara and checked her pulse.

"She's dead!"

IN the chaos that ensued Draco whispered in my ear: "Not bad, moodblood." 


End file.
